martialchallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Martin Austwick vs Andreas Engström
The Challenge Martin Austwick wrote: You said you would like to fight more martial challenges so I thought I would oblige. You pick the weapons and the rules and I will kick your ass, that's how good I am. Are you up for a pasting? Venue and judges to be confirmed. A bottle of whisky to the winner. The Rules The duel takes place at FightCamp 2010, at The Grange. The weapons shall be Austrian sparring military sabres. First to five good hits wins, not counting glancing blows with the tip, hits with the flat or too light taps. Grappling allowed but is to be broken up if no-one manages to finish using the sword or gets the clear upper hand in a couple of seconds. Break and reset after each hit. Double hits are ignored. The Acceptance Andreas Engström: I did say that, didn't I? Very well, I happily accept your challenge. Sabres at dawn (mostly because I have yet to see any challenge fought with proper sabres), if that's acceptable to you. Perhaps my austrian sabres, tipped of course. We will consider them to have a false edge of about fifteen centimetres. Both parties to use enough protection so that neither has to worry too much about breaking the other. First to five good hits, not counting glancing blows with the tip, hits with the flat or too light taps. Grappling allowed but we break it up if no-one manages to finish using the sword or gets the clear upper hand in a couple of seconds. Break and reset after each hit. Doubles don't count. How does that sound? Venue could be Swordfish, or next Dijon or Fightcamp. I will attend all three bar force majeure. Oh, I like smoky to semi-smoky single malts. Highland Park, Lagavulin, Ardbeg, Springbank, Oban, etc. Make note. :-) Martin Austwick: Sabres at dawn it is. Making it traditional will only serve to increase my pleasure as I sup on your whisky. I suggest we each bring a second to witness your inevitable defeat. I will ensure I have a suitable malt, and I will enjoy sitting it on the table unopened while you pour me a dram of highland malt. I'd recommend Macallan or Glenmorangie, they seem suitable for breakfast. The Fight In the year 2010, on Saturday the 14th of August a duel was fought between Martin Austwick (Chief Instructor of the English Martial Arts Academy) and Andreas Engström (Instructor, Göteborgs Historiska Fäktskola). This duel has been arranged through the Martial Challenge website. The duel was fought with steel sabres to the first five clean hits, double hits to be ignored. The location was The Grange, at FightCamp 2010. Paul Bennett graciously agreed to marshal the duel. The result was a victory for Andreas Engström with 5-1. Unfortunately Matt Easton who filmed the challenge lost his video camera at Fightcamp and has been unable to find it. Thus the video of this fight is unlikely to ever be found. Category:Challenges Category:Completed Challenges Category:Göteborgs Historiska Fäktskola Category:Sabre